Half Blood : Change The World
by El-Namikaze no Baka
Summary: Aku siapa? Siapa aku? Apa tujuanku hidup? Apa gunanya aku dilahirkan? Apa yang menyebabkanku menjadi seperti ini? Entahlah mungkin memang waktunya untuk memilih satu diantara dua kubu. Manusia atau Ghoul yang harus aku pililh? Karena bagaimana'pun aku bisa menjadi keduanya. Warning : Inside!


Disclimer's : Naruto & Tokyo Ghoul, Bukan punya saya.

Rate : K+(semi M)

Genre : Adventure, Mystery, Etc.

Warning : Gore, Death Char, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), OOC, Abal-abal, Violence, Etc~.

Sumary : Ghoul adalah sebuah species makhluk hidup yang memiliki (hampir) 100% keidentikan dengan manusia, namun yang membedakan keduanya adalah; jika Manusia memakan hewan ternak, tumbuhan, dan bahan-bahan makanan lain sebagai sumber energi, karbohidrat, protein dan kalsiun. Ghoul tidak bisa memenuhi gizinya bahakan berujung kematian jika mereka mengkonsumsi makanan yang manusia konsumsi. Itu karena mereka, Ghoul. hanya memakan satu jenis makanan dari berjuta-juta makanan yang dapat dikonsumsi manusia yang ada di dunia ini. yaitu... MANUSIA.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>-[[Prolog]]-<p>

.

.  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

.

.

"Hmmm, aroma yang sangat mengoda dari seorang manusia yang memikiki mata unik sepertimu!" ucap seorang pria bertubuh kekar yang berjalan mendekati seorang remaja berambut pirang. Pemuda itu memiliki warna mata berbeda. mata kanan berwarna merah dengan tiga tomoe yang mengitari pupil hitam kecil sebagai sentralnya, dan mata kiri yang berwarna biru cerah seindah samudra.

"Ara, bukankah mata Paman juga unik?" jawab pemuda itu sembari tersenyum polos. Tentunya itu membuat pria bertubuh kekar itu sangat jengkel, karena 'binatang ternak' yang akan menjadi menu makan malam utamanya, seolah-olah mengejeknya.

"Cih, kau banyak bicara juga ternyata bocah! tapi tak apa karena sebentar lagi aku akan MEMAKAN MU!"

Bettz!

Crash!

"Ba-bagaimana mu-mungkin?" Mata pria itu membelalak lebar saat ia melihat tanganya sendiri tergeletak di atas lantai, sedangkan dirinya masih berdiri tegak dengan 'Kagune' berbentuk ekor yang masih aktif ditubuhnya.

"Mah, mah... inilah yang aku tidak suka dari Ghoul! menganggap manusia sebagai binatang ternak yang dihina lalu dimakan!" balas pemuda pirang itu yang kini berjarak dua meter, dari pria kekar yang telah kehilangan tangan kanannya.

"Bangsat! Siapa kau sebenarnya!"

"Aku?" Pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, sebelum melanjutkan. " Ah, perkenalkan aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dan seorang malaikat maut untuk Ghoul rendah sepertimu!"

Whoosh!

Aura merah kehitaman menyembur dari balik tulang ekor pemuda Uzumaki itu, diiringi safire birunya yang menjadi hitam dengan pupil bulat kecil berwarna merah.

"ka-kau? Ti-tidak mungkin! Ka-kau adalah si ma-"

Crash!

Belum sempat pria kekar itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. ia harus bungkam karena kepalanya telah terputus dari tempat yang semestinya. Darah segar menghambur deras dari tubuh yang kehilangan pusat kontrolnya, menggenangi lantai tempat kejadian tersebut. "Haah, membosankan lebih baik aku pergi ke Anteiku untuk minum kopi." ucap pemuda itu santai seakan beberapa menit yang lalu tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan kemudian pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu melenggang pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara.

Dreettt!

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah benda bergetar dari balik saku celananya. Memasukan lengannya ke saku celana kiri, pemuda blonde itu mengambil sebuah smart phone berwarna hitam dari sakunya. "Moshi moshi, Yoshmiura jii-san ada apa?"

'Naruto-kun, bisakah kau datang ke Anteiku sekarang juga?' ucap lawan bicara pemuda itu yang bernama Yoshimura.

"Hn, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku segera kesana" balas Naruto. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya pemuda itu memutus telewicaranya.

.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXX SCAN BREAK XXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

[Anteiku]

Anteiku, adalah sebuh kedai kopi yang terletak di distrik 11 kota tokyo. café yang selalu ramai didatangi pengunjung untuk menikmati kopi atau sekedar berkumpul, dan bercengkrama dengan sanak saudara itu adalah tempat yang nyaman. Namun dibalik semua itu ada satu fakta yang tidak diketahui oleh para pelanggan, khususnya manusia; yaitu pemilik sekaligus menejer dan semua pegawai di kedai kopi itu adalah Ghoul dan juga kedai kopi itu dijadikan tempat berkumpulnya Ghoul distrik 11 untuk mempererat tali persaudaraan mereka.

Kring!

"Selamat datang!" ucap serempak seluruh pegawai Anteiku saat suara lonceng kecil yang terletak di atas pintu berbunyi, menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk ke dalam café.

"Wah~ ramai sekali hari ini." ucap sebuah suara ceria dari seorang pemuda yang baru saja datang di tempat tersebut. Pemuda itu mengenakan celana jhean panjang berwarna hitam, dan kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih yang membalut tubuh tegapnya. Berambut panjang setengkuk berwarna kuning cerah dengan gaya poni yang menutupi mata kanannya.

"wah~ Naruto-kun, sudah lama kau tidak datang kemari." ucap sebuah suara serak namum berwibawa. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu mengalihkan direksi pandangannya ke kiri dan ia menemukan sumber suara tersebut. Berasal dari seorang pria tengah baya berambut putih dengan senyum hangat yang terpatri wajah tuanya.

"hehehe,begitulah Yoshimura jii-san, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali pekerjaan yang membuatku sangat sibuk." jawab Naruto sembari menggruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hahahaha, baiklah kalau begitu silahkan duduk Naruto dan seperti biasakah?" lanjut Yoshimura selaku menejer dan pemilik kedai kopi Anteiku.

"Ha'i, Moccacino tanpa creamer dengan eksta kopi" kemudian pemuda itu berjalan menuju meja yang terletak dekat jendela. Yoshimura adalah seorang pria tengah baya dengan rambut putih -uban- yang menandakan pria itu telah memasuki masa senjanya. Berbica tentang Yoshimura dia adalah pemilik sekaligus menejer dari Anteiku café.

Seorang ghoul yang telah berhenti membunuh manusia untuk dimakan, karena pria tengah baya itu menyukai manusia bukan dalam artian untuk pemuas rasa laparnya, namun dalam artian berbeda. Juga dia(Yoshimura) menerapkan sistem membagi makanan kepada sesama Ghoul yang belum mampu atau tidak maupu untuk berburu 'mangsa' contohnya para pegawai Anteiku, mereka memuaskan hasrat sebagai seorang ghoul dengan menyantap mayat, korban bunuh diri atau semacamnya.

"Silahkan kopinya" ucap seorang pemuda berumur sebaya dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut hitam dengan gaya biasa. juga penutup mata berwarna putih yang menutupi mata kirinya.

"Arigatou, apakah kamu pegai baru di sini?" Naruto yang telah cukup lama menjadi pelanggan di kedai kopi tersebut, menanyakan pertanyaan wajar saat ini kali pertamanya melihat pemuda yang menyajikan kopi kepada dirinya.

"Ya, anda benar Naruto-san"

"Ah, cukup pangil saja Naruto karena aku sudah sangat sering mampir kesini jadi... Kau boleh mamangilku cukup dengan nama kecilku saja." tukas Naruto sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Ba-baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Kaneki, Ken Kaneki" balas pemuda bernama Kaneki tersebut, sebelum ia kembali bekerja.

'jadi dia orangnya yang Yoshimura jii-san katakan? Ah omoshiro.' batin bocah Uzumaki tersebut. Jujur saja ia telah mendapat kabar dari sang menejer Anteiku, bahwa teman perempuannya yang bernama Rize telah meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Namun akibat kecelakaan tersebut pemuda bernama Kaneki itu kini menjadi Ghoul, karena mendapat donor organ tubuh dari Rize.

Naruto berfikir, ini sungguh sebuah ironi. Kamishiro Rize yang notabenenya adalah seorang Ghoul S Class mati karena sebuah kecelakaan, saat hendak memakan pemuda bernama Kaneki itu. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi sekarang pemuda itu menjadi Manusia setengah Ghoul. Hmm... Ironi ironi.

"Naruto. Menejer memangilmu keruangannya"  
>terhenyak. Itulah yang saat ini Naruto rasakan saat ia sedang asyik dalam lamunannya sebuah suara feminim agak err... Tsunder, membawa dirinya ke alam nyata.<p>

"Ha'i, ha'i Touka-chan" jawab Naruto 'bungah' kepada seorang gadis bernama Touka. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pendek sebahu berwarna biru keunguan dengan poni agak panjang yang menutupi mata kanannya.

"Gezz... Jangan pangil aku dengan suffix itu Baka kiroii!" namun Naruto hanya terkekeh geli tanpa membalas ucapan pedas dari gadis tersebut. Dan melenggang pergi ke ruangan menejer melalui pintu yang berada di samping meja kasir. Sedangkan Kaneki. pemuda yang baru genap dua hari bergabung dengan Anteiku hanya bisa tertawa kikuk menyaksikan 'keakraban' pemuda kuning dan gadis burung tersebut.

"Touka-chan, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" merasa namanya dipanggil, Touka membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati Kaneki yang kini berjalan mendekati dirinya. "Apa Naruto-san juga seorang Ghoul?" bisik pemuda tersebut, agar sebisa mungkin pertanyaanya tidak terdengar oleh para pelanggan lain, utamanya Manusia.

"Entahlah... Lebih baik kau tanyakan saja pada si Baka Kiroii." jawab Datar namun Kaneki dapat merasakan sebuah kekesalan dari ucapan gadis tersebut.

.

XXXXXXXX SCAN BREAK XXXXXXXX

.

"Jadi benar, ini eksperimen 'orang itu' lagi?" nada datar namun mengandung kebencian terlantun dari bibir tipis pemuda Uzumaki itu. Saat ini dirinya tengah duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna brown yang berada di dalam ruangan Manejer.

"Ya, menurut informasi dari mata-mata yang kita punya, kejadian ini memang ulah orang itu." jawab seorang pria tengah baya bernama Yoshimura. Pria itu duduk santai di sofa yang sama dengan Naruto sembari menyesap kopi hitamnya yang masih mengepulkan uap panas.

"Kuso! Seharusnya aku membunuh orang itu sejak awal!"

"Tenanglah Naruto-kun. Meski kau dapat membunuhnya pada waktu itu, tetapi Saat itu pula kau tak'kan bisa keluar dengan selamat, karena Tatara dan para anak buahnya telah birsiap menyergapmu." Uzumaki muda itu menghela nafas berat, mencoba untuk membuang emosi dalam hatinya bersama dengan karbondioksida yang ia buang dari hidungnya.

"Arigatou, kalau saja waktu itu kau tidak ada... Pasti aku sudah mati di tangan si mata satu." setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Melihat Arloji putih ditangan kirinya yang menunjukan pukul 5 petang pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tetapi sebelum pemuda itu membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang. Mata kiri berwarna biru seindah lautan hangat itu berubah menjadi hitam dengan pupil merah bulat yang menakutkan, dan menatap tajam Yoshimura.

"Tetapi... Lain kali aku pasti akan membunuh si mata satu dan membalaskan dendam Rize-chan dengan tanganku sendiri." dan dengan itu pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut hilang bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup.

Sang menejer Anteiku yang sangat mengerti sifat dari Naruto, hanya dapat memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas berat "Andai saja kau, masih ada di sini pasti pemuda itu tidak akan pernah menjadi pendendam seperti sekarang..."

"Bukankah begitu... Kurama?"

.

.

To Be Continue...

Halo... Berjumpa lagi dengan saya, Author fendom crossever HSDxD yang paling gaje. Ok saya membuat fic baru(lagi) padahal semua fic saya belum ada yang tamat alias ongoing :D maaf karena ini masih prolog jadi wordnya masih pendek.

Bila ada kesalahan dalam bahasa, tulisan ataupun gremer tolong beritahu saya atau mungkin ada yang mau usul dan saran? Intinya lemparkan saja pada kotak review yang berada di bawah ini!. :D

Review? Come to Onii-chan! xD

Salam Anti-Mainstream!


End file.
